Heretofore, a layer of powdered thermoplastic material has typically been applied by turning a casting box containing suitable powdered material upside down while mounted in a sealed condition on a recessed logo plaque mold, to thereby deposit the powder on the mold surface. Such an arrangement is shown and described in U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 074,354, filed on July 16, 1987.
Spray guns have been used to apply coatings to various surfaces, e.g., Hansen et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,133 shows the broad idea of using a spray nozzle to spray a liquid plastisol material onto a panel.
Cook et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,899,994 discloses a spray applicator having two spray nozzles confined within a shroud which is vertically movable.
Holtzman U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,879 illustrates and describes upper and lower spray stations, each including a water spray nozzle within a hood.
O'Callaghan U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,973 and Siegenthaler et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,346,412 each disclose rotatable nozzle arrangements. O'Callaghan includes rotatable conduitry having a nozzle with an offset or angularly disposed end portion for applying an organic film to the interior surface of cathode-ray tubes. Siegenthaler et al discloses a tire interior coating apparatus including a rotatable and vertically moveable dispensing assembly having a substantially conically oriented discharge nozzle assembly.